


Walk Away

by PinkBlossom



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Loss of Parent(s), One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkBlossom/pseuds/PinkBlossom
Summary: Prompt number: 1. No, come backFandom: NCISRating: GeneralWarnings/Tags: Mentions of Death
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs & Reader
Kudos: 6





	Walk Away

Prompt number: 1. No, come back

Fandom: NCIS

Rating: General

Warnings/Tags: Mentions of Death

‘Hey, where do you think you’re going?’ Gibbs yelled.  
Without turning around, you just shouted. ‘To get the statement off the girl.’  
Even though you couldn’t see his face, you knew you boss was furious but right now, you didn’t care. You were having the worst week and your irritable boss was the least of your problems.  
‘No, come back,’ he boomed at a volume that forced you to stand still.   
You could hear his footsteps behind you. You turned around to face the inevitable shouting you were going to get but it never came. Instead he stands there, his face softening as he looks at you.  
‘Go back with Ducky and Palmer, start researching the victim,’ he said calmly.  
Silently you nodded and headed over towards the ME van. As instructed, you went back to the squad room and started researching the sailor whose murder you were investigating. After an hour, the rest of the team pile back in. You look up and see Gibbs stood over you. He gestures for you to follow him, so you do. He walks you into the elevator and flicks the switch. He lets the silence hang between you both. He can see you’re in no hurry to talk.  
‘Why didn’t you tell me? About your dad.’  
Staring at the floor you can feel the hot tears forming in the corners of your eyes. You tried to blink them away.  
‘Y/N?’   
Swallowing hard, you look up at your boss. ‘I didn’t think it was important.’  
His eyes look at you. He’s not angry, he’s looking at you like he understands.  
‘Your dad dies and you don’t think that’s important?’  
‘My stepmom wouldn’t let me see him. Once he got really sick she was able to do what she’s always wanted to and banned me from visiting. I only found out he’s died because dad’s friend phoned me.’  
He exhales loudly. ‘You wanna go home?’  
You shake your head. ‘Please don’t make me go home.’  
He nods his head and turns the elevator back on. ‘Ok.’  
‘Thanks Gibbs,’ you smile at him.  
‘If you ever walk away from me when I’m talking to you again, I’ll slap you like I do DiNozzo. Understood?’  
‘Yes Boss,’


End file.
